Hating The Beautiful
by MissDel.Ici.Ous
Summary: When he was finished, she sat down and cried. This wasn’t defiant,rebellious,streetwise Naima. She wasn’t going to forgive them. Ever. SasuOC,KinNaru.R&R!
1. Hating the Beautiful

Naima was crying. Why did it have to be her mum? HER MUM, the head of Covergirl?

Covergirl was huge brand name, HUGE. Most girls thought she was lucky, to have a ten-time beauty queen for a mother, and a Secretary of Konoha State for a father. But she hated it. She wanted to get back to the days where she was a street kid, scrounging and stealing for survival, wearing the same old dirty green camo shirt everyday. Anything would be better than having to watch your mother hurt animals, and enslave children.

Footsteps. Shit,she was going to run, because those were Itachi's footsteps. Her attempt was flawed when stocky Kiba appeared in front of her,Itachi at the back.

"Hey,bitch."

That was who she was to them, just bitch,instead of an ex-juvie kid.

Itachi finished his sentence, saying,

"You're always running away unexpectedly. You're our only Akatsuki girl, don't do that."

He spat the words out as if there were a nasty lemon in his mouth.

"I guess you think you can do that,huh,cuz you're better than the rest of us. Why didn't you stay with your blonde buddies,hm?"

She had been a model once. She hated everyone and everything about it. She hated glamour. Her eyes shifted to Itachi's gaze.

"No, I don't think you know."

"Know what?"

"You wouldn't get it."

Itachi picked up a pebble and threw it at her. It bruised.

"Maybe now, you won't spend so much time concentrating on your pores and more time training. Come on bitch,Kiba went."

"HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY IN THE MIDDLE OF A TRAINING SESSION!"

Orochimaru slapped Naima across the face, making her stumble and hit the floor.

"Maybe Itachi was right, you are too spoiled." He was just turning to walk away when she said, "It was my decision to be here."

"Kin!" He said sharply. The midnight-haired girl came up from behind and grabbed Naima's hair.

"Don't you ever talk back." Orochimaru said in an intimidating whisper. "Got it?"

"Yes."

It was then, as the tears poured out of her eyes, that she needed revenge.


	2. The Last Straw

It was beginning to haunt Sasuke—what he had done to him, Mikoto,Fugaku and the other members of his family. He knew Itachi was in the Akatsuki, and had the strange feeling they were recruiting someone else, a teen. 17, a girl. He was four years older. Another thing that was haunting Sasuke was what they could be doing to her—Kin was raped for 3 days in a row. A mop of blonde hair intercepted his view. Naruto.

"Sasuke!" He said, passing him a picture of a pretty half-caste girl.

"Naima Mitarashi,daughter of the deceased Anko Mitarashi. They're recruiting her."

Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off the girl. She was goddamn beautiful.

"What races?"

"Two. Asian and Spanish."

That explained why her skin and eyes were so admirable. She had hair that just came down her shoulders, black hair.

"Sasuke?...OOOH…someone's got a crush!"

Sasuke looked up at the teasing blonde.

"Shut up!" he said, but the blush on his face was so visible it was obvious he had the hots for her.

"The real purpose of doing this is to get revenge. And to save anyone whose under the wrath of Orochimaru and his little clones. Come on, we have two girls to save."

They leapt off into the trees.

Naima had been in this shed for an hour now,but it was just the place she would have gone because she needed to plot revenge. Her thoughts of luring them to drown was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. She stood immediately and tried to cower in the corner. Footsteps. When would Itachi just fuck off?

"Turn around,bitch."

She obeyed and hesitatingly looked him in the eye.

"Take off your shirt." That was the only time he didn't address her as a bitch. Naima became scared, this was new. She obeyed that order, exposing her breasts to him. He was so close, capable of reaching out and touching them. Physically,emotionally,now sexually.

"That is the only part of your body that is beautiful. The rest of you is ugly,ugly,ugly. Look…"

She did, and saw his erection.

"This is what happens when a man wants to make love. Have sex."

As if she didn't know. Her virginity was the only thing the akatsuki didn't take from her, until now.

"You wearing any panties?"

"I'm not sure," she replied in a quiet voice.

Itachi pulled down the small shorts she had on. Nothing.

"You're a whore. Are you sure you want to let me do this to you? Hmm?"

Suudenly,she felt a short, sharp thrust inside of her.

"Ow." She whimpered, looking down. She was afraid of the way the Sharingan eye looked. Itachi grabbed her by the jaw and turned her face so she was looking at him.

"You are a whore,Naima."

So he did know her name. Just hated her guts, that's all. She let him take away her virginity, doing whatever he wanted.

When he was finished, she sat down and cried. This wasn't defiant,rebellious,streetwise Naima.

She wasn't going to forgive them. Ever.


	3. Rescue

Previously

"_Ow." She whimpered, looking down. She was afraid of the way the Sharingan eye looked. Itachi grabbed her by the jaw and turned her face so she was looking at him._

"_You are a whore,Naima."_

_So he did know her name. Just hated her guts, that's all. She let him take away her virginity, doing whatever he wanted._

_When he was finished, she sat down and cried. This wasn't defiant,rebellious,streetwise Naima._

_She wasn't going to forgive them. Ever._

* * *

Naima was sleeping. Well,if you call tossing and turning sleeping. It felt weird,sex. But it was just sex,nothing more. Why would anyone care? 

CRASH! A vase outside her room broke. She was too angsty to hear. But someone was finally coming to save her,save her from this fate that wasn't meant for her.

Kin was being held by the neck against the wall,being interrogated by her ridiculous excuse of a boyfriend, Uchiha Itachi. he looked fiercely into her eyes,his eyes growing red as fast as his anger was growing. Kin was kicking,trying desperately to break free of his vice-like grip.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

He slammed her head against the wall. Her vision went white,then returned.

"What did you do?!"

"Nothing,I swear,Itachi-kun!"

He let go of her and watched as she fell to the floor.

"You're telling the truth." He whispered,ice cold. He walked off as if Kin hadn't just been hurt.

* * *

Naruto was struggling,trying to break away from the hands groping and feeling him. Kiba,his old friend,had a wide aroused grin put across his face,said, 

"Itachi gets all the pussy around here. Now it's our turn." He was interrupted in the process of saying that by having his throat slit by an approaching Sasuke.

"So itachi HAS been robbing girls of their innocence--"

The sound of crying was heard.

"What's that?" Naruto said,indicating the small red brick building 10 metres on his left.

"Let's go in."

They pushed the door down,with so much force it went KRRRRAK! They looked around,in the darkness.

"This...it's definetely a solitary confinement room."

They heard a whimper.

"Hello?" replied Naruto,who had very sharp ears. (Sometimes Kyuubi gives him very good things in situations like this.) "Anyone there? Are you Kin,or Naima?"

"Naima." replied the tiny voice.

"Come out."

"Never!" she replied sharply.

"Don't worry Naima...we're here to help you. Trust us."

There was a scuttling,and the now ragged Naima Mitarashi crawled into the sunlight which was terribly bright to her. She'd been in that shed for two weeks--it would be bright for anybody.

The two young men heaves the now unconscious girl onto their shoulders,and into the truck which had an invisibility jutsu placed on it." (A/N I know they gpt there by foot...but let's just say they have a truck this time,ok?)

"One down,two to go." said Naruto. They flew into the trees again. And,that was just a job to Naruto. It was a family business to Sasuke,but they were just doing what they had to.

"Itachi."

The man stopped in his tracks. The voice was all to familiar. Sasuke.

"Where's Kin?"

"Kin?"

"Yeah,Kin."

He turned around nd grinned his sadistic grin at the younger relative.

"You're a latter-day version of dad you know."

"Fuck you itachi, just tell me where she is."

Itachi spun the ring of the kunai arund his finger before gripping it and throwing it at the tree Sasuke was so close to.

"Figure that out for yourself."

Itachi disappeared under the long black Akatsuki cloak.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**

**END! soooo tired.**

**Romance is going to come later on,be patient with me. KinNaru,SasuOC.**

**Kin is that girl that Sakura meets during the Chuunin Exam,when Sasuke and Naruto are in a temporary coma,and she's nursing them. SPOILER!!!**

**REMEMBER,**

**GAY and Lesbians have RIGHTS! remember Martin Luther King said "All men are created EQUAL!" So if you're a homophobic, FUCK YOU.**

**NaimaDarling22**


End file.
